short story
by butterflyanne
Summary: gabriella and troy knew eachother as kids troy went missing gabbys getting married 14 years later but to who?
1. Chapter 1

gabriella and troy knew eachother as kids

it was summer time and me and troy where out side going to jump into the 12ft pool thats when he told me he had to go to camp tomarrow after about 8 hours it was time to come inside i said good bye to not knowing what would happen

me and brie said good bye that night i had a dream that i married gabby she looked so beautiful

the next day i went to camp it was ok ...

its been a year since troy went to camp he disapered from it no ones seen him i miss my best friend

3 WEEKS LATER they are declaring him dead since its been a year and they found a body they arnt sure if its his but it matches his type its so sad any way this is the song that they played his fave song at the time ... I almost got drunk at school at 14 Where I almost made out with the homecoming queen Who almost went on to be miss texas But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes I almost dropped out to move to LA Where I was almost famous for almost a day

And I almost had you But I guess that doesn▓t cut it Almost loved you I almost wished u would▓ve loved me too

I almost held up a grocery store Where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away And I wish I woulda had the nerve to ask you to stay

And I almost had you But I guess that doesn▓t cut it Almost had you And I didn▓t even know it

You kept me guessing and now I guess that I spent my time missing you I almost wish you would▓ve loved me too

Here I go thinking about all the things I could▓ve done I▓m gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton I know we▓ve had our problems I can▓t remember one

I almost forgot to say something else And if I can't fit it in I▓ll keep it all to myself I almost wrote a song about you today But I tore it all open and I threw it away

And I almost had you But I guess that doesn▓t cut it Almost had you And I didn▓t even know it

You kept me guessing and now I guess that I spent my time missing you And I almost had you

I almost wish you would▓ve loved me too

after i went to troys house to help his parents tacke out all his stuff i got to keep what ever i wanted everone was sure he wasnt coming back not me...

14 years later i was 20 and going to get married on 3 mounths it would be a summer wedding at the beach

i sent invites to everone everything was ready all that was need is for that day to come 2 MOUNTHS LATER i was walking around town when i saw to blue eyes staring at me from across the street i thout no way it caint be him that day i was so wrong about everything i went home and that guy was fallowing me i dont know why so i ignored him i went inside to find everything a mess close on the floor i heared a noise coming from the bathroom... 


	2. Chapter 2 Whiskey Lullaby

i heared a noise come from the bathroom oh was i wrong

this is what my boy said (Yo▓, man) Yo▓ (Open up, man) What do you want, man?  
(My girl just caught me) You let her catch you?  
(I don▓t know how I let this happen) With who?  
(The girl next door, you know) Man (I don▓t know what to do) Say it wasn▓t you (Alright)

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed Creeping with the girl next door Picture this, we were both buck naked Bangin▓ on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had Given her an extra key All this time she was standing there She never took her eyes off me

Oh, you▓ve another woman access to your villa Just a sign of weakness all left on your pillow You better watch your back before she turn into a killer Best to view the situation ?  
The real true player left ?

Never admit to her when she say And she claim ?? no way

But she caught me on the counter (It wasn▓t me)  
Saw me bangin▓ on the sofa (It wasn▓t me)  
I even had her in the shower (It wasn▓t me)  
She even caught me on camera (It wasn▓t me)

She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn▓t me)  
Heard the words that I told her (It wasn▓t me)  
Heard the scream get louder (It wasn▓t me)  
She said our dealy was over

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed Creeping with the girl next door Picture this, we were both buck naked Bangin▓ on the bathroom floor

I had tried to keep her From what she was about to see Why should she believe me When I told her it wasn▓t me

Make sure ?? connects Whenever you should see I make the gigolo flex ?? complex Seeing is believing, so you better change your specs You know she ?? upon the past ?

?? you know you better run fast

But she caught me on the counter (It wasn▓t me)  
Saw me bangin▓ on the sofa (It wasn▓t me)  
I even had her in the shower (It wasn▓t me)  
She even caught me on camera (It wasn▓t me)

She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn▓t me)  
Heard the words that I told her (It wasn▓t me)  
Heard the scream get louder (It wasn▓t me)  
She said our dealy was over

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed Creeping with the girl next door Picture this, we were both buck naked Bangin▓ on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had Given her an extra key All this time she was standing there She never took her eyes off me

Gonna tell her that I▓m sorry for the pain that I▓ve caused I▓ve been listening to your reason, it makes no sense at all If you tell her that I▓m sorry for the pain that I▓ve caused You may think that you▓re a player, but you▓re completely lost That▓s why I sing

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed Creeping with the girl next door Picture this, we were both buck naked Bangin▓ on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had Given her an extra key All this time she was standing there She never took her eyes off me

i ran out of that house pepole thout i had rockets on my shoes i went to the park that was close to the beach i sat on a swing a few secounds later someone was sitting next to me i looked up to see that guy there again he asked me what went wrong in the house i was in 1going to be in third person ok1gabby turened to him and said i walked in heared some noises coming from the bathroom and opened the door the guy im supose to marry in a month cheeted on me oh he said im sorry he did that maybe you need a girls night and thats exsctly what i did i went to the club every night .  
1 MOUNTH LATER i followed gabby she dosent even rember me well i gusse it cus she thinks im dead aw well i walked in to her house ya know the one with the pool anyway i know she was home her shoes purse phone where in the same spot as last night i brout her home thats how i know anyway i went into her bed room and put he where she and she where

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind Until the night

1st Chorus He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger And finally drank away her memory Life is short but this time it was bigger Than the strength he had to get up off his knees We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said I'll love her till I die -meaning troy

i took her to the hospital i couldent let her get away from the good life id give her any 1hr later i was told that she only had a little chance of life left if i had a came a secound later she would have been gone for good i was told i could go in her room i walked in and she had wires hooked up every where i ran to her side and cried i hated what that jerk did to her he made her sufer no one should

9mounths later she recover and i gaver her the wedding she always wanted she is pregnant 9mounth later we had a blue eyed little boy we named him

james alex bolton 


End file.
